


Safe

by ohnoanotheroneofthese (MyOldFics)



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Past Abuse, Werewolves, post-mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOldFics/pseuds/ohnoanotheroneofthese
Summary: After mating and marking each other, Vic and Kellin decide to go for a run in the woods.





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Written after a prompt I got on wattpad :) This is the first time I've written an omegaverse fic and truthfully I haven't read that many of them either. I hope it's somewhat right :)

Vic woke up to the feeling of rough fingertips tracing his neck gently. It was such a foreign feeling, he wasn't used to rough hands moving so softly. But this was Kellin, and his touch was in every way different than what Vic was used to as a weak Omega. It was loving, kind, but also protective. To have someone with so much power and strength touch you so caringly, like you could break any minute, gave Vic an unfamiliar feeling of power. But it was a power he would never use wrongly. There was a bond between them, unbreakable from the start but now stronger than ever. 

How long did I sleep?” Vic asked, opening his eyes to see Kellin’s bright blue ones staring right at him.

“Almost an hour,” Kellin replied, still tracing the fresh mark on Vic’s neck. “But it’s okay, you need all the rest you can get now that you’re carrying my pups.”

Vic moved closer, pressing his body against Kellin’s warm one. They were naked under the covers but it still felt like they couldn’t be close enough. Vic brushed his nose against the mark on Kellin’s neck, pressing a light kiss to it as he inhaled his addicting scent. He loved him so much and now it was official for anyone to see.  

They were mates and as the marks on their necks could prove, they were now mated for life, marked as each other’s.  

“Let’s go out for a run in the woods,” Kellin suggested after a while of silence had passed between them.

Vic was almost too comfortable to move, but the desire to let their wolfs meet after the mating was enough to make him agree. He pulled away from Kellin and turned on his back, stretching his muscles. The movement made him gasp, the slight feeling of pain surprising him after staying still for so long.

“Did I hurt you?” Kellin asked, his brows furrowing in worry and guilt. It wasn’t in Kellin’s nature to feel guilty for things like that, but when it came to his mate it was completely different thing. He was there to protect Vic, to make sure no one hurt him. He had been through too much pain as it was, Kellin wasn’t to add to it.

“No, it’s fine,” Vic said, turning his head to look at Kellin again, smoothing his expression into a comforting smile. “I’m okay.”

“But you winced in pain,” Kellin argued, brushing some of Vic’s hair away from his face.

“I’m a bit sore, true,” Vic agreed. “But it’s nothing I can’t handle. If I were to go back in time I wouldn’t change a thing. It was amazing, I wanted it, and I will be fine. It was definitely worth it.”

“It was amazing,” Kellin agreed with a cheeky smile, moving closer to kiss Vic deeply.

It had been the first time either of them had done anything like that, so the only expectations they had to meet were in their heads. In the end it had worked very naturally as they had let their instincts guide them. Vic had admired how Kellin’s body had moved so gracefully, agile like his wolf was controlling him. Their bond had been strong before, but the marks they had left on each other had made them feel even more connected. 

Kellin broke the kiss and stood up from the bed, stretching his body before walking to the glass doors at the side of the room. Vic could see that the marks on their necks weren’t the only reminder left from the mating, as there were nail-sized crescents on Kellin’s shoulders, turning into red lines further down his back. Vic blushed at the realisation, and the fact that Kellin was walking around the room without clothes. 

Like it didn’t even matter that he was still naked, Kellin pulled away the curtains that were covering the doors and the tall windows next to them. There was no use to dress themselves if they were just going to shift into their wolf forms in a minute.

Vic sat up and looked at the view behind the glass, mesmerised by the amount of colour the tall trees had. There was a small deck after the doors, and once you stepped down from it you were pretty much already in the forest. The forest was beautiful, leaves changing colour and burning in the shades of red, yellow, and orange. The forest looked old and overgrown, and if he wouldn’t consider forests his second home, Vic might have even been a bit scared to go there. 

“Are you coming?” Kellin asked, breaking Vic from the wondrous stare he had been stuck in. Vic looked at Kellin, making sure not to let his eyes wander from his face this time. He did not have energy for another round.

“Yeah,” Vic said. “It’s just so pretty in there.”

“I know, we should come here more often,” Kellin agreed as he watched Vic get out of bed. Vic, being more shy with his body than Kellin was, kept the sheet wrapped around his body like a cape as he made his way to his mate.

The place where they were in was a lone cabin in the middle of the woods. There was no real roads leading there and it was the perfect place if you were looking for solitude. And that’s exactly what Kellin and Vic had needed. Life at the pack house could be hectic, as the house was filled with people 24/7. Kellin had decided that the pack would be fine under the leadership of his trustful Beta for a few days, allowing him to surprise his mate like this.

“C’mon, leave the sheet here so it doesn’t get wet,” Kellin coaxed, tugging it down a bit to uncover Vic’s shoulder, pressing a small kiss to it. It had been raining a little earlier, and the deck was covered in tiny puddles.

Vic dropped the sheet down the rest of the way, looking bashful. Unlike Vic had done earlier, Kellin made no effort to stop his eyes from wandering. His eyes stopped at Vic’s hips, his fingers softly pressing onto the bruises that were there, making Vic let out a faint gasp.

“Perfect,” he said, bringing his eyes back to Vic’s face. “You look beautiful.”

Vic blushed at Kellin’s words. No matter how often he heard them he didn’t seem to get used to them. After years and years of negative words, such compliments were hard to accept. But the genuinity in Kellin’s eyes made Vic believe them, and he was doing his best to learn to take them. Maybe there would be a day when he wouldn’t need to focus on it so much anymore. 

“Thank you,” Vic muttered, looking down. Kellin took his hand and opened the door, letting the chilly air hit their bare bodies. 

Vic moved closer to the taller man, trying to find warmth from his body. Kellin wrapped his arm around Vic’s waits, bringing him even closer as they stepped outside, closing the door after them. Their feet got wet when they walked on the deck, and albeit it was cold, the feeling of grass under their feet made both men feel excited for what was to come. 

Their wolfs had met before, obviously, but it was going to be different this time and the both of them knew it. It would be the first time Vic’s wolf would meet Kellin’s as his Luna.

Kellin, the one to usually initiate things like that, leaned down to kiss Vic again. The kiss started slow, but turned passionate as it went on. When they eventually pulled apart, they were both out of breath.

“I had to do that one more time before I can’t anymore,” Kellin said as he let go of the dazed Vic, stepping further away.

Vic watched as Kellin shifted, leaving his human form behind as he turned to the big wolf. It was obvious that Kellin was the Alpha of the pack, his wolf one of the biggest Vic had ever seen. His fur was thick and black as night, contrasting with the pale blue eyes that might have looked cold to someone, someone who didn’t know Kellin like Vic did. 

Vic followed Kellin’s lead, shifting into his own wolf form. As a total opposite of Kellin’s strong appearance, Vic’s wolf was noticeably smaller, to the point where he could almost walk underneath Kellin without touching him if he held his head down. He was lanky, and his fur was a mix of different shades of brown. Growing up, his fur had been called dirty, like the colour of the ground everyone walked over. He’d been told that it was just another sign he was lower that the others.

But when Kellin had met Vic for the first time, when they had both been in the forest in their wolf forms, he hadn’t thought so. He was out there hunting when his strong sense of smell had lead him to his mate who was hiding in the thickest part of the forest, licking the fresh bite mark on his side. Being instantly infatuated by the heavenly scent and the strong feeling of attachment that came with the realisation that he had found his mate, Kellin had thought that Vic was the most beautiful wolf he had ever laid his eyes on. His fur reminded him of the different trees in the forest, the colour of their barks depending on the age and the type of the tree. It also reminded him of the floor of the forest, but in a way that it was the base of all the things in the forest, it was what gave strength for everything to grow. A perfect colour for the pack Luna.   

Back in the present moment, Kellin’s wolf was walking around Vic’s, rubbing against his side affectionately as he went on. Once he’d made a full circle, he stopped in front of him to to lick the fur behind Vic’s ear, earning him a low whine in response. Vic returned the gesture by nuzzling his snout to the base of Kellin’s neck, nibbling it lightly.

_ “Run with me,”  _ Vic heard Kellin’s low voice in his head. He didn’t reply, but instead started running, going deeper into the woods. His narrow body made it easy to run amongst the bushes and trees, making him quicker when it came to sharp turns. 

But Kellin’s bigger build made him able to leap further, his pace quicker than Vic’s short legs could allow. It was obvious that Kellin was holding back though, since he stayed behind, letting Vic lead them further into the woods. After a while though, he picked up his pace so he could run alongside Vic. 

They ended up to a clearing, a small pond in the middle of it. The treetops allowed some of the sunlight in, making the colours shine bright. Vic wasn’t used to this much running, so he went to the edge of the pond to drink some of its refreshing water. His sides were heaving as he took deep breaths, trying to regulate his breathing as he was lapping up the water.

Kellin drank some water too, although it was clear that the run hadn’t worn him down nearly as much. He finished drinking and just kept watching his mate.

_ “We should rest for a bit,”  _ Kellin said.  _ “I don’t want you to use too much of your energy, you need to save some for the pups as well.” _

Vic stopped drinking and agreed, following Kellin as he walked to a sunny patch of the ground,  _ “I’m sorry I’m not good running company.” _

_ “You’re the best company I could have,” _ Kellin disagreed.  _ “You’re my Luna and you’re carrying my pups. It’s only natural you need more rest.” _

Kellin’s wolf stood proud as he talked about his mate and their pups, his head held high and his fur ruffled. He was going to look after them and be the best Alpha he could be. He already had the best Luna.

Kellin laid down on the ground on his side, gesturing for Vic to lie next to him. Vic did exactly that, laying his head on top of Kellin. It didn’t take long for his eyelids to feel heavy, and he tried his best to fight the sleep that was threatening to take over.

_ “It’s okay,” _ Kellin said as he noticed how tired his mate was. _ ”Rest up, we’re not in a hurry to go anywhere. I’ll make sure no one bothers us.” _

_ “I know,”  _ Vic said as he nuzzled his snout further into Kellin’s thick fur.  _ “You always keep us safe.”   _

And even though he was in the middle of a clearing, in a forest that was unfamiliar to him, Vic felt safer than he had ever felt with his own pack. He felt safe enough to fall asleep there, just because he had his mate there beside him.  

**Author's Note:**

> Give me your fluffiest prompt!


End file.
